cubelifefandomcom-20200214-history
Barry
is a character in the Cube Life series and the primary protagonist of the Cube Life: Island Survival and (presumably) Cube Life Island Survival: Special Edition games. Role in Game Barry is the main character in Cube Life: Island Survival, and players take on his role during the Survival Mode of that game. Barry's voice is also the voice in all Currently released Cube Life Games, including games that do not feature Barry, such as Cube Life: Pixel Action Heroes. Background Little is known as to where Barry came from or how he grew up. It is only known that Barry was very wealthy. He describes himself having "it all. Cars. Fancy Houses. I even went on Cruises to see the world." Apparently during one of his Cruises, Barry's boat crashes into something, and begins to sink. Barry is the sole survivor of that ship-wreck, and is washed ashore on an unknown island. So Cube Life: Island Survival begins. Character Due to the first-person perspective of the games Barry is featured in, Barry's character is largely left open to interpretation by the player. During the game, he is demonstrated as a Resourceful, Pragmatic person. Being the billionaire that he is, Barry likely would not normally consider beating another human being to death with his bare hands. But yet, he does so on several occassions out of necessity. In fact, Barry does many things in the game that normally he likely would consider distasteful because he has to in order to survive. Barry is capable of learning incredibly fast, and is sharp as a pin. When barry sees Pigs and Chickens on the starter island, he immediately recognizes, not only their food potential, but the potential for use of Leather in armor and backpacks. Barry has a photographic memory, he needs to see a page in a book just once in order to memorize the whole thing. This gift apparently allowed him to memorize the entire Crafting Guide, which he refers to often in order to craft items. Exactly where Barry stands on Morality and Ethics is unclear. Some believe that Barry demonstrates a certain amount of care towards other people, as when the player first attempts to do something to a villager that would cause them to attack him, Barry says "No.. I can't do this or the Natives will be angry with me for sure." Others have suggested that this statement does not reflect Barry's care for others, but rather demonstrates Barry's own selfishness and pragmatism even further, as the issue is not that the Natives will be angry, but that the Natives will be angry AT Barry. Barry is apparently not looking to be considerate towards the Natives or adhere to any moral principles, but simply looking out for his own interests. This idea seems to be proven in the fact that Barry may still raid the Village and kill the Natives even after considering the consequences, as he has decided that the reward is worth the risk. Others still suggest that Barry simply has not yet developed as a Person yet, as he has been living in comfort most of his life. Now he is faced with hard decisions that will determine the way his life goes. This is further evidenced by the fact that Barry will never again think about the consequences of stealing from the natives, but seems to have made up his mind about what his life will be now: Killing and Stealing in order to live. Abilities As mentioned earlier, Barry is highly intelligent. He can see the potential in anything from a grain of sand to the Krakken. He is also highly athletic, and has a wide range of Acrobatic and Martial Arts skills at his disposal. Barry is capable of Stealth Attacking, High Jumping, Punching, Swimming, Diving, Building, Chopping, Slicing, Smashing, Gathering, Sailing, Paddling, Animal Training and Defying Gravity. Barry, however, is not verbally gifted. Often he will say things that are different from what he was thinking, and he has a very poor sense of Grammar and Spelling. Category:Characters